Dyers Evie
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: A one-shot I'd been dying to do for a while ever since hearing the song by Ill Factor. First thing that comes to mind with this song is Evie and Lucy. Evie hunts down her enemy, but the Templar shows her true feelings for her before dying in her arms.


Evie stood by the chest that was in Lucy Thornes clutches. She'd desperately been searching for all this and it now lay in front of her. She opened it up and to her surprise was a wealth of information. She would find herself awake for hours, just reading through all of this, knowledge.

However, if it wasn't for her idiotic twin, she would have been pleased to have seen the back of Miss Thorne. But, seen as he'd interfered with her plans, Lucy would now be a constant Thorn in her side.

She sat at her desk, reading through the notebook she'd just managed to salvage. It was now dark out and that would make it the perfect time for her to strike.

Her last encounter with Miss Thorne had been quite a deadly one, what with her almost finding herself with a shard of glass through her throat as the Templar dangled dangerous from her. Lucy had thrust herself at the Assassin, smashing right through the stained glass window and found herself dangling dangerously out of it. Her only hope was keeping a firm grip on the key around the younger woman's neck. The only thing Evie felt was right, was to cut the Templar free and save her own life.

"Coming with me?" Lucy had asked, making those words play over in her head. "What was she thinking? I would have been the one to die, not her!"

Evie sat herself down to contemplate on the situation at hand. If Thorne had left well alone, no, if Jacob had left well alone, Lucy wouldn't be the one troubling her. She knew that the Templar would now be her biggest problem and it was all thanks to her twin.

Not knowing why, but for some odd reason, she had hoped things would have gone quite differently.

"Damn it!" She cursed herself. "Why was I stupid enough to let you come along with me? You caused all this!"

She swiped everything from her desk in an uncontrollable rage. Throwing whatever she could get her hands on, making a complete wreck of her quarters. It wasn't until she felt the warm, solid grip of another's hand take her own.

"Evie, what's gotten into you?"

She pulled her hand free to then turn and slap her younger brother. He stood motionless for a few seconds before daring to speak.

"Evie?"

He watched his twin turn away from him, but not before seeing something in her eyes. He closed in on her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "There's something bothering you."

She held strong, not letting her emotions take control. She had been taught well enough against that. Jacob gave her shoulder a slight squeeze as he moved his thumb back and forth soothingly. He then stopped and pulled away from her, knowing that she wasn't up for talking and so made his way back to his own quarters.

It was now time to get that key back and put an end to Miss Thorne, once and for all. Evie sheathed her kukri before making sure that she was fully stocked up on throwing knives and such. She then headed out into the night as silent and deadly as a predator. Tonight another Templar would fall and she would cross her off, like all the others.

Upon making her way to the Tower of London, she pulled up her hood and set about taking out any guards that may get in the way of her journey to the top.

"Time to take to higher ground," she thought to herself.

She climbed one of the smaller towers to get a full scope of the area. She stopped to think her possibilities, taking the top tower would get her the final drop on the woman without been seen. Then there was also the way of Jacob to run in head first, but where would that get her? She was stealthy, not brutal. Her eyes fell on a man not fair from her, and so she headed over to him to seal a deal. She takes out the Templars disguised and guards, while he then gets her inside.

The plan had gone well until the final moment of Lucy's death. Evie watched and waited for her chance to strike. Waiting too long would result in her death, but not waiting long enough would result in Thorne catching her. She paced herself, waiting, hoping it was the right time. She pulled herself from the guard, stabbing one of the lesser Templars in the throat.

There now stood her prize, one Miss Lucy Thorne, Starrick's right hand woman and she was ripe for the taking. Evie lunged forward, but Lucy turned, catching her off guard. The Templar had the tables turned now. She grabbed the Assassin by the wrists, forcing the blades away from herself. Evie tried in vain to push the older woman back, but it only resulted in her now being roughly forced up against the stone desk, her back pushing uncomfortably against the cold hard surface.

Lucy sneered down at her, "You thought you could take me?" She asked, almost playfully.

"I will take your life!" Evie snarled at her.

"Then take it," Thorne teased.

Evie could feel the Templars grip, lessen slightly, giving her the freedom to pull away. Evie flexed her wrist, extending the hidden blade. She forced the Templars arm up with hers, so that the tip of the blade touched the skin. Evie tried with all her might to finish the job, but seen as Lucy was allowing her to do so, she just couldn't do it.

"You're weak!" Thorne hissed at her, now bringing up her knee sharply between the Assassins legs.

Evie was startled by this and gasped at the throbbing pain before coming round to then put all her strength into a good headbutt. Her head collided with the other woman's, making Lucy stagger back slightly. She now had her chance to strike, pushing the Templar back with all she had, straight into one of the stone pillars. Lucy fell limp against her as she then let her drop to the floor. Evie looked down with a mix of anger and pain.

"The Assassin is here!" A Templar roared, now bringing more with him.

Evie took to the tower and headed out the door. The Queens guards caught sight of her and opened fire. Luckily, she made it through unscathed. However, Lucy still held the key and she would stop at nothing to get it back. She headed back to the train to rest up, waiting for her time to come again.

XxXxXxX

It had taken her all day to find Lucy's whereabouts. But, things weren't all bad as now she was under the cover of darkness.

She looked over to see Lucy's manor house standing out from the darkness, with its soft glow coming from inside, making it almost feel welcoming.

She shrugged off the thought of it and hugged the walls, making sure to keep her breathing as steady as possible, almost to the point that she wasn't drawing in breaths as often. A Blighter made his way over to her exact location. She moved further over, silently taking him out with her hidden blade, after which, she then reached for a throwing knife and struck down another.

She then pulled the bodies under the cover of the bushes and headed in deeper still. The Templars house was well guarded, with snipers pacing the rooftops and Blighters all around the area. This was nothing difficult though, for she was a true master of stealth.

Another couple of Blighters now lay dead under the sharpness of her blade. She moved in closer to the house, seeing that there was no way for her to enter at all.

"Keep a look out. Miss Thorne's on edge enough as it is," a man ordered as he suddenly came into view.

Evie took to scaling the side of the building, quickly making use of a chimney for cover from the snipers watching eyes. She steadied her hand and threw another throwing knife. It hit its mark as she now watched the woman fall from the roof to land with a dull thud to the floor below.

"Damn it! I need to be more careful," she scolded herself.

However, it was far too late to correct her mistake now. She knew she had to head on. She found an opening used by the women to come and go freely and dropped down to then take in her surroundings. The place was dully lit, but that made it all the more easier for her.

"Miss Frye shall never get her hands on the Shroud for as long as I draw breath." Lucy was heard, bringing a smile to the Assassins lips.

She used the wooden beams to get closer to her target, now watching the older woman as she sat at her desk. Lucy looked to the shadows dancing on the wall, her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"Just shadows," she reassured herself.

Evie moved in slower, watching her, waiting for her chance to strike without being noticed. A few of her Blighters stood close by her at all times, making Evie wait that little bit longer. She would bide her time, knowing that Lucy Thorne would be ended tonight.

It wasn't long before the Templar stood from her desk. She picked up the candle and headed off to her chambers. Evie dropped down, just as Lucy had now ordered her Blighters to call in for the night. They headed off, leaving her to her own devices. Evie moved slowly, stalking the older woman without making a single noise.

Lucy spun on her heel, watching as more shadows danced around her. She was starting to feel the hand of death, now reaching out to grab her. She knew it wouldn't be long before her time was up.

Evie snuck over to her, grabbing hold of her arm to restrain her. The Templar gasped and dropped the candle, making the room dimer than what it had been. She brought her hidden blade down on the older woman's chest before laying her gently to the floor.

"I knew you would come for me eventually, Miss Frye." Lucy coughed.

Even on her death bed, the woman still wouldn't give in.

"Are you happy about what you have accomplished?"

Evie lowered her head, "I am not!" She sternly replied.

Lucy's lips curled into a smug grin, "You had no intentions of killing me."

Evie looked away, giving the Templar reason to know that she was right. She took Lucy's hand in her own, watching as the red head looked down with disgust before seeing something that she never thought she would ever see. Lucy was smiling, but was she smiling because the Assassin had ended her? Or was it the gentle touch of the younger woman's hand in hers?

"I didn't want it to come to this," Evie confessed, making sure to not keep eye contact.

"Are you crying?" Lucy asked. Her words full of venom.

Evie couldn't bring herself to look the Templar in the eye.

"You show weakness," she scowled before saying something to completely throw the younger woman off guard. "I'm touched that you would show such emotions, especially to me. I guess there was something I found intriguing about you, something that drew me to you."

Evie turned to face her, "Are you saying that you expected me?"

"Of course," she smirked before coughing up blood. She then breathed deeply as she continuing on. "I wanted to play a little with you. See if you were all that I expected."

"You stupid fool! I should have kn..."

Lucy placed a finger to her lips to stop her, "I was hoping for it to end like this, with you."

Evie gripped her hand tighter as she watched the older woman fight to hold on.

"Lucy!" Evie choked out, just as the Lucy fell limp against her. "I'm so sorry."

She bent over to place a kiss upon the fallen Templars head before getting to her feet and heading back out into the night. She ran back to the train, her eyes filled with tears that she did not want to let fall, not just yet anyway. She climbed the train and headed inside, stopping dead in her twin's car. Jacob looked to her, noticing how pale she looked.

"Evie?" He asked, with his voice full of concern.

She didn't answer, just stood there as if afraid to move. Jacob stood and walked over. As soon as his hand came into contact with his twins arm, did she then let the tears fall.

"Evie!" He called her name once again, pulling her close to him and letting her sob quietly in his arms.

He held her until she was the one to pull away.

"Evie, tell me what's upset up you and I'll…"

Evie looked to the floor, "I-I loved her, Jacob."

His expression set into confusion, not having the vaguest idea what she was talking about, but soothed her all the same. He pulled her back into a loving hug as she whispered the name of 'Lucy Thorne.'


End file.
